


Beca Mitchell Sucks At Crazy Golf

by Homosexy



Series: Volleyball HSAU (What am I doing?) [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, First Date, Fluff, HSAU, High School, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosexy/pseuds/Homosexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca and Chloe go on their first date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beca Mitchell Sucks At Crazy Golf

**Author's Note:**

> a bunch of you asked for a sequel so here we go! I can do another sequel after this if you like. I decided to just cover the first date because otherwise this wouldn't have gone out for ages, between revision and writing the 35 chapter thing that's coming your way sometime this year. Hope you enjoy!

Beca felt like there was a whirlwind inside her. She’d been on the team for what, six weeks? And now she had a date with someone who was probably the most fancied girl in school. Chloe had taken Beca’s phone, entered her number and texted herself “Hey cutie ;)”. Beca was slightly embarrassed, but when Chloe turned as she left and said  
“Let me know about that date” with a wink and a wave, Beca couldn’t help but feel thrilled. She was going to be able to go through with this. She could do it.  
  
“Fuck off” Jesse gasped. He’d just asked her why she seemed so bouncy (“It’s kind of scary to see you smiling this much. Have you been exercising too much? Do you have a temperature?”)  
“I promise you, I am not joking” Beca laughed. She’d been laughing the entire way through the conversation with disbelief and happiness  
“I can’t believe you’re going on date with basically the hottest girl in school” Jesse groaned, “Where’s my cute girlfriend?”  
“Avoiding your nerdiness” Beca grinned  
“Like you’re Miss Sociable”  
“Exactly” Beca replied, “Karma loves me. But you’re smart so it sure don’t love you”

The ensuing playful scuffle continued the entire way home.

Beca awkwardly organised the date over text. No way was she going to see a film (too little interaction), or going for a meal (too formal). That left her with shopping (lame), bowling (which she hated) and crazy golf  
  
Crazy golf it was.

So they were actually going to grab a light lunch too. Chloe had at first teased Beca’s suggestion (“Real romantic”), but conceded at Beca’s reply of “I suck, so you might have to help me ;)”. The winky face had been an incredibly reluctant addition, but Beca was worried Chloe wouldn’t get what she meant. But Beca was always worried something would go wrong.

_Chloe B: It’s okay, I actually love your idea!! It’s gonna be so great :D_

_Chloe B: Do you wanna maybe grab a light lunch and maybe a cheeky ice cream?_  
  
Beca: sounds goooood

_Chloe B: I’m veeery excited XD_

Their date was that weekend, so it was going to be the next time they saw each other outside class. Class was interesting. Since practice on Tuesday, Chloe kept glancing at Beca in math. Okay, they did sit opposite from eachother across the room, but Beca needed to focus. On Thursday, Chloe predictably missed yet another homework. And of course it was Beca had to help her  
“Hi there” Chloe grinned, sliding into the seat next to Beca  
“Hey” Beca laughed, “Do you ever do your homework?”  
“I have to keep fit!” Chloe protested, “And I have my Grade 7 Piano in two weeks, plus debate team”  
“Scratch homework, do you ever sleep?” Beca’s eyes were wide. Volleyball club on its own was as much extracurricular activity as she could cope with (and she didn’t even play matches)  
“Yeah, but I can survive with less” Chloe remarked. It took Beca a few seconds to process exactly what Chloe had meany  
“Dude oh my god” she put her head in her hands, which also served to hide a slight blush. Chloe was laughing and Beca definitely wanted to hear that sound more often.  
  
Saturday came and predictably Beca got there ten minutes early. She hadn’t wanted to be late, but perhaps she left a little too much extra time. She floundered, wondering if she had time to go and buy Chloe a few flowers (the corner shop had some nice daffodils), then wondered if that was stupid, before considering if she should, then ... her indecision kept her on the spot until Chloe arrived  
“Hey” Chloe smiled, “Been here long?”  
“No” Beca replied, pretty sure that Chloe could tell she was lying  
“Shall we get started?” Chloe grinned.

“Excuse me, miss I’m-so-bad-at-this” Chloe exclaimed as Beca managed to get a hole-in-one on the first go  
“It was a fluke” Beca shrugged, “Anyway, this one’s basically a straight line”  
“I’m not so good at those” Chloe winked, before taking aim and also scoring a hole-in-one.

Beca’s play quickly deteriorated, both because she was bad and because she was distracted by Chloe. For her part, Chloe was hardly better, but she wasn’t quite as abysmal as Beca. She did indeed end up helping her, sliding smoothly in behind the shorter girl to direct her movement. This diverted even more of Beca’s attention to the fact that Chloe was literally pressed right against her and, if possible, she got even worse. Chloe didn’t comment on this for a while, merely laughing affectionately as Beca hit the ball everywhere but where it was meant to go.

“It can’t be _that_ distracting, you’ve put your hands on my boobs before”

The remark took Beca completely by surprise. Chloe had murmured it right into her ear and as a result, she whacked the ball so hard that it ricocheted off the edge and came straight back to her  
“That doesn’t count” Beca protested, “You sabotaged me!”  
Chloe was in fits of laughter. Beca softened (not that she was ever angry in the first place); she was too weak for that laugh.

Chloe won and therefore insisted that they get ice cream right then  
“Shouldn’t we eat lunch first?” Beca asked  
“But ice cream!” Chloe insisted, grabbing Beca by the hand and running over to the ice cream parlour with Beca in tow, “What’s your favourite flavour?”  
“Chocolate” Beca shrugged, accepting the fact she was no longer entirely in control of where she was going  
“Awes!” Chloe beamed, “I love chocolate, but I think I feel like pistachio today. It’s nice you know” she added when Beca scrunched her nose  
“I’ve never had it, it just seems strange”  
“Don’t knock it till you try it, Becs” she winked, stopping directly in front of the ice cream parlour. Both girls ordered what they wanted (Beca somewhat awkwardly; Chloe hadn’t let go of her hand and she felt excited and weird), then went to sit and eat their ice creams.  
“Do you wanna try some?” Chloe asked  
“No, no, I’m good” Beca replied, taking a bite out of her own two scoops of double chocolate. Chloe stared at her with some surprise  
“Did you just take a bite of your ice cream?”  
“Yeah” Beca shrugged, pausing to lick off an uneven little bit on the top  
“Doesn’t that make your teeth really cold?” Chloe laughed  
“A little bit, but not really” Beca replied, “I’m guessing you don’t eat your ice cream by biting it then”  
“Nope” Chloe said. She took a big lick of her ice cream and smiled satisfactorily. Beca was caught unaware by the look of contentment on Chloe’s face and just stared. She wasn’t sure she had any words for how cute that smile had been. Chloe noticed and grinned  
“Is this distracting for you Mitchell?” she raised an eyebrow, before taking another, hugely exaggerated lick  
“Dude, oh my god” Beca had gone bright red. She couldn’t even put her head in her hands, given that her left was preoccupied with ice cream. Beca resolved to take another bite of her own, vaguely aware that Chloe was in fits of giggles. After only a few seconds, Beca was laughing too. Chloe’s laugh was pretty infectious, at least to Beca.

“I’ve had a great time” Chloe said as they neared the turning to her house  
“Me too” Beca agreed. After the ice creams, they got a quick lunch at some small café before having a wander around town. She’d been surprised by how easy she found it to talk, how the conversation just flowed and how, for the most part, this really hadn’t been all that scary”  
“I’d definitely like to hang out again” Chloe smiled, “You should come round some time”  
“I’d love to” Beca replied  
“Good” Chloe stopped walking, “This is me”  
“See you then” Beca smiled awkwardly  
“Yeah, see you around” Chloe winked, before giving Beca a kiss on the cheek and turning to go  
“Hey, Chlo” A blushing Beca called before Chloe had gone three paces. Chloe turned around and, to her surprise, found herself the recipient of a hug. From Beca. Now that was a miracle. She laughed softly, hugging the shorter girl back  
“Well, bye then” Beca grinned, pulling away  
“Bye!” Chloe called, “And act on your impulses more often!”


End file.
